


you're wasting your tongue with lame excuses and lies

by plantedinmymind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, kinda soft at first, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantedinmymind/pseuds/plantedinmymind
Summary: The idea of Eren wanting to hurt him pops into his mind for a split-second.He puts it off as soon as the thought comes— partially at the fault of Eren’s surprisingly soft hand gliding through the bars in turn to cup his cheek with a fleeting tender look plastered on his features. Unsmiling, all the same, though Armin makes up for his lack of emotional vulnerability by letting his eyes fall shut amid leaning into the touch.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	you're wasting your tongue with lame excuses and lies

**Author's Note:**

> title is from not allowed by tv girl (again)

“Say something, won’t you?” Armin sighs, twisting his neck to peek at Eren through the bars of his cell. He’s leaning up against them, trying to ignore the discomfort of the cold stone floor and instead opting to direct his frustration at his nonspeaking companion. Eren sits on the bed, shirtless and somewhat lethargic, in the same hunched position that Armin had found him in when he entered the cell block. “Aren’t you cold?” The man bats his lashes in his direction, and despite making eye contact it feels as though his lifeless half-lidded gaze goes right through Armin, focused on something other. _Or nothing_ _at all_ , he can’t decide. “You know, people might come visit you more if you weren’t such a dick,” he continues, attempting to elicit a reaction. Defeated, he huffs. “Sorry.”

To Armin’s surprise, Eren shifts off his mattress to walk barefoot toward the bars and slide stiffly down the length of them until he’s sitting slouched on the ground with his knees pulled up nearly to his chest. Armin peers at him for a few moments before Eren finally looks at him, _really_ looks at him, and the intensity of it takes him aback. His dark green eyes seem to flash with something unrecognizable.

“Do you hate me?” he asks dryly. His voice is gravelly from several days of apparent disuse.

“D- _what_?” Armin splutters. “Why would I hate you?” Eren blinks as if that wasn’t the answer he expected. “Idiot,” Armin reprimands curtly, and by some will other than his own he shoots out his right arm through the bars to tuck the tress shrouding Eren’s face behind his ear. He lets his hand drop and moves to retract it back into his lap— but Eren darting his own out to latch onto his wrist makes him freeze. He holds it tightly before slackening his grip, allowing the blond to finish the previous moment in haste. The odd gesture sparks Armin’s confusion. The idea of Eren wanting to hurt him pops into his mind for a split-second.

He puts it off as soon as the thought comes— partially at the fault of Eren’s surprisingly soft hand gliding through the bars in turn to cup his cheek with a fleeting tender look plastered on his features. Unsmiling, all the same, though Armin makes up for his lack of emotional vulnerability by letting his eyes fall shut amid leaning into the touch.

“How am I supposed to hate you?” Armin whispers. The thumb dragging a slow course across his upper cheek ceases. He feels Eren’s hand lower to tilt his chin up, and opens his eyes again to meet a piercing stare.

Eren hums a deep rumble in his chest. “I don’t want you to,” he responds. “But I wouldn’t blame you.”

Armin’s nose wrinkles. “You’re pretty dense, Eren.”

“Am I?” Eren’s thumb hovers above his lower lip for just a fraction too long, enough to ware the edges of Armin’s patience.

He takes the tip of it in his mouth, feeling the pattern of the fingerprint with his tongue all the while struggling to keep a straight face at the undeniably fascinated expression that has taken over Eren’s. Snapping out of the trance he’d seemed to have fallen into, he replaces his thumb with his index, in following adds his middle, entirely enthralled by an eagerness that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Or not.

He sends an askance glance to the... _outline_ , and makes up his mind. He shifts, pulling his saliva-slick fingers out of Armin’s mouth to stand and tug down his trousers partially, prompting Armin with a quirk of his brow to change his position.

Obliging, albeit timidly, Armin checks down the hallway as he turns around to kneel in front of the bars. He wipes the trail of spit off his face with his sleeve before scooting forward, slackening his jaw to take in Eren’s girth.

Eren expects him to wait a moment to adjust. Instead, Armin moves his head forward until his nose ghosts the base of his cock, prompting Eren to inhale sharply through his teeth and exhale a long sigh that causes a bright red blush to burn his companion’s skin. Dealing with it, Armin moves with a slow rhythm, pausing to drag his tongue along the length before taking it again completely.

He builds up a pace, delighting in his newfound ability to elicit a few rather _obscene_ moans out of Eren. A few times, he looks up while stopping to breathe, watching Eren rake away his long hair with an addicting face of pleasure, and only resumes when Eren reaches to grab his jaw and guide him back in place.

Feeling Eren’s muscles tense, and knowing he’s close, he wraps a hand around his dick and leaves his mouth agape and begins jerking it at an agonizingly slow pace, too slow for Eren’s testy frustration to withstand. His gamble pays off— and he submits as Eren thrusts his tip into his mouth at the last second, letting out a curse under his breath as he finishes.

Armin holds his mouth open still, holding the pool of cum in his mouth before purposefully making a show of swallowing it.

“Stand up,” Eren grunts, waiting for Armin to get to his feet before he spins him and pulls his back against the bars, unceremoniously fitting two fingers in his mouth with one hand and sliding the other below the hem of his pants until he’s curled it around Armin’s rock-hard erection and starts jacking him off from behind, immediately drawing out breathy gasps with each stroke.

He shoves his fingers deeper so Armin’s tongue reaches his knuckles and quickens his strokes, keeping it up until Armin’s shoulders shudder with a drawn-out moan as he cums into Eren’s palm.

He sighs around the fingers in his mouth and pants when Eren takes them out and turns his face to sloppily place a kiss on his jaw.

“I’m glad you don’t hate me,” he whispers, managing an aloof smile that fades as quickly as it shows. 

~~_As if he doesn't believe it to be_ _true_~~.

**Author's Note:**

> the *bonk, horny* hammer strikes again
> 
> i like to think that the rapid titan regeneration makes eren's skin really soft. like baby soft. i guess that goes for all the titan shifters but it's a very pleasant thought


End file.
